The Drinking Game
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: Not what it sounds like, We've all played a Gundam drinking game...right? Well, what happens when the pilots play? Read and Review!
1. The G-boys Appear: I know I know...lame....

Disclaimer: I do not own, Gundam Wing, or the pilots. *snif* I also don't own my friends...and I'm glad of that. Jackie: Was that a putdown? or a compliment? Tiffany: I think it was a putdown...Jackie: ggggrrrrr..Kari: er...hee hee...I do however own....um...let me think...Kool-aid! Er well...I don't own Kool-aid...but I own some Kool-aid. And...I own my underwear..if anyone cares. Jackie: I really would hope you own that...Kari: :P On to the ficcy! Yeah! Hmm...I also don't own much of anything in this fic...so don't sue me, okay? I said I didn't own it!! FICCY TIME!   
  
  
It was a dark night, and Kari's parents weren't home. Hee hee....   
Okay, Okay, so that's not what this is about! Who cares?!   
  
Jackie: I care...  
  
Kari: Oh YEAH?!  
  
Jackie: YEAH!  
  
Tiffany: Come on you guys...  
  
Kari/Jackie: WHAT?!  
  
Tiffany: er...hee hee...  
  
Kari: Anyways, I was about to start a fic, before I was rudely interrupted!  
  
Jackie: Hee hee...  
  
Kari: hm.  
  
Tiffany: Why must I be in this fic?  
  
Kari: 'CAUSE I SAY SO!  
  
Tiffany: *cowers in corner* yes sir!  
  
Kari: *death glare* hm.  
  
Jackie: Okay, we know you said you were going to start to act like Heero, but this is rediculous!   
  
Kari: hm  
  
Tiffany: I thought you were gonna write a fic....  
  
Kari: I WAS!!  
  
Tiffany: Okay..  
  
Kari: Hmmm....now, I must zap the Gundam Pilots here...  
  
Jackie: How do you do that?  
  
Kari: I don't know!! But it's something all authors must master..so..  
  
Tiffany: I don't know how to do it either..  
  
Kari: SHHHSSS!!!! I'm consentraiting!  
  
Jackie/Tiffany: Um....  
  
5 Gundam pilots: *appear*  
  
Kari: YEAH!  
  
Duo: What the Hell?!  
  
Kari: SHUSH! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE G rated!!  
  
Duo: Really?  
  
Jackie: There goes the rating...  
  
Kari: ggggrrrr...  
  
Duo: Why the hell would you want to rate it that?!  
  
Kari: hm  
  
Heero: hm  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!  
  
All: @_@  
  
Kari: Um..Wufy...what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Wufei: IT'S WU-FEI WEAK WOMAN! And how DARE you zap us here?!   
  
Quatre: Where exactly...is here?  
  
Kari: My HOUSE! Er well...my parents...but still...  
  
Trowa:....................why are we here?..........  
  
Kari: 'cause I want you to be in my ficcy!!  
  
Jackie: Do they know what a fic is?  
  
Tiffany: Yeah...I've read things before...and they are usually   
clueless...  
  
Duo: What's a fic?  
  
Kari: er....do you really want to know?  
  
Heero: No, he dosen't.  
  
Duo: YES I DO!  
  
Trowa:.....................................  
  
Kari: A fic is where a mad maniac author takes you and puts you in a story and they can have you do what ever they want!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *cough* I'm okay now...  
  
Tiffany: You know...mad laughter is actually hard....  
  
Kari: Nah, you just don't have enough practice!  
  
Jackie: of course Kari would be good at it...  
  
Kari: hm.  
  
Heero: hm.  
  
Jackie: So..Kari...why exactly did you zap them here?  
  
Kari: hmm...good question...'cause I was bored...but now that they are here, I guess we better come up with something to do..  
  
Jackie: *cough cough* Kari...I just had a bad thought..  
  
Kari: That's all you ever have! SHUSH! BAD JACKIE!  
  
Jackie: er..hee hee....  
  
Quatre: Um...  
  
Trowa:.........................................  
  
Heero: hm  
  
Duo: WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!  
  
Kari: *cowers in corner* Er...um...hee hee...don't hurt me...  
  
Duo: Hmmmm....  
  
Kari: Um...well, *stands up* What do you guys want to do?  
  
Trowa:.......................  
  
Heero:hm.  
  
Quatre: er........  
  
Wufei:HMPH!  
  
Duo:....................................  
  
Jackie: Lively group....  
  
Tiffany: Very......  
  
Duo: I'VE GOT A IDEA!!!  
  
Heero: great.....  
  
Kari: OKAY! What?  
  
Duo: I say we should all watch something, and get some beer...lets play a drinking game!!  
  
Kari: My parent's would kill me......  
  
Duo: Ah...come on!  
  
Tiffany: How about we use coffee?  
  
Kari: *cough*  
  
Jackie: eeeeeewwwwwww......  
  
Tiffany: Just a thought.  
  
Heero: hm  
  
Wufei: WEAKLINGS!!!  
  
Quatre: I agree with Kari and the girls...we need to use a non-alchohalic beverage.  
  
Duo: Ah, come on...  
  
Trowa: ...............  
  
Kari: Um...I'll go see what we've got....  
  
Duo: This isn't gonna be fun...  
  
Jackie: SURE IT IS!!  
  
Quatre: How is that?  
  
Jackie: YOU'RE HERE!!!  
  
Quatre: Um.....  
  
Kari: *comes back* We've got...kool-aid......  
  
Tiffany: hmm...  
  
Duo: eeeewwww....that stuff is nasty!  
  
Kari: I know.......  
  
Heero: hm, isn't that the point?  
  
Kari: Hmm....sorta...not really....but with out an alcholic beverage, yeah, I guess so....  
  
Jackie: Kool-aid it is!  
  
Kari: I'll go make it....  
  
Heero: hm.  
  
Quatre: So, what are we going to watch?  
  
Jackie: GUNDAM WING!  
  
Tiffany: Fushigi Yuugi!  
  
Duo: eeeeeeeewwwwww.....  
  
Tiffany: What?!  
  
Kari: *comes back* OKAY!!   
  
Quatre: I think we shouldn't watch Gundam Wing it's to violent...  
  
All: @_@  
  
Quatre: It is...  
  
Jackie: That's okay Quatre....GUNDAM WING IT IS!  
  
Kari: OKAY!   
  
Heero: hm.  
  
Jackie: By the way Kari, what happend to the acting like Heero thing?  
  
Kari: hm.  
  
Duo: This is really no fun...  
  
Trowa:.............why are we here again?............  
  
Quatre: Because she zapped us here to be in her...ah...was it called a fic?  
  
Kari: Yes, this is a fic....  
  
Quatre: What exactly is the purpose of this?  
  
Kari: I was bored...  
  
Quatre: Are people actually going to read this?  
  
Kari: OH YEAH!!  
  
Quatre: gulp...  
  
Kari: hee hee...and they will all be nice and give me nice   
  
reviews...right?!  
  
Quatre: And you say you are in control of what I do?  
  
Kari: hee hee...  
  
Quatre: Um....please be kind...  
  
Jackie: REWIND!!!  
  
Duo: um...  
  
Heero: Hm..  
  
Kari: *sweatdrop* Jackie...  
  
Jackie: WHAT?!  
  
Kari: *sigh* never mind....  
  
Trowa: What was the point of this again?  
  
Kari: I told you!! I was bored! And I still am, because you guys aren't much fun!  
  
Duo: We excuse me! You're the one that wont let us have alchohol!  
  
Kari: IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE G RATED!  
  
Duo: So what? Just rate it something else.  
  
Kari: I don't want to...  
  
Duo: DAMN!! HELL! KILL!! CRAP!! SHIT!! FU...  
  
Kari: SHUSH!!!  
  
Duo: *smiles* There, now you have to change the rating...  
  
Kari: ggggggrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
Jackie: He does have a point.....  
  
Heero: Omae o kuroso. *holds gun to Kari's head*  
  
Kari: *gulp* Um...hee....hee??  
  
Jackie: I thought this was the English version?  
  
Kari: It was....  
  
Heero: *pushes gun against her head harder*   
  
Kari: Er...but...Heero is aloweed to say and do as he wishes...  
  
Heero: hm. *takes gun away and puts it back in...where ever he keeps that thing....*  
  
Kari: grrrr..*to audiance* and I thought I was in charge....  
  
Heero: hm....  
  
Kari: hee hee....  
  
Trowa: Can we leave?  
  
Kari: NO! It's just getting fun!  
  
Tiffany: Having a gun to your head is real fun, Kari....  
  
Kari: gggggrrrrrr.....  
  
Jackie: *goes and pushes play on the VCR*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
All: @_@  
  
Wufei: What?! This is so unjust!! I should be at home right now!  
  
Kari: Well, you can't leave...untill I say so.  
  
Heero: Is that so....  
  
Kari: Um...hee hee....  
  
Duo: I KNOW!  
  
Kari: What?  
  
Duo: We can stay and watch all of Gundam Wing!  
  
Kari: Do you really want to do that?  
  
Duo: Um..not really, but do I have a choice? You're the only writing what I say...  
  
Kari: Hmm...good point...  
  
Jackie: You really don't think we should...me and Kari have done that before..in like 24 hours...straight, all of Gundam Wing...we'll never be normal again.  
  
Tiffany: And like you guys ever where.  
  
Kari: AT LEAST I DIDN'T GO FUSHIGI YUUGI!  
  
Tiffany: I...*opens mouth...but closes it...'cause the author wants her to. :P*  
  
Tiffany: Hey! I didn't want to close my mouth!  
  
Kari: SHUSH!   
  
Duo: Yes! Lets watch all of Gundam Wing! Come on! It will be fun!  
  
Heero: Hm.  
  
Trowa: ....................................  
  
Quatre: I said, it's to violent....  
  
Heero: *holds gun to Quatre's head* .....you don't want to watch me on the big screen TV?.......  
  
Quatre: *gulp* why do these things always happen to me? No, not at all, that's not it, Heero....sama....  
  
Heero: hm.  
  
Quatre: You're right Heero, Gundam Wing isn't to violent...we can   
handle it...um...yes...could you please put that gun away?  
  
Heero: Hm. *puts gun...ah...you know.*  
  
Trowa: .....can I go home?.....  
  
Kari: NO!  
  
Tiffany: Yeah, 'cause I don't want you to go....  
  
Trowa: *raises eyebrow*.................  
  
Tiffany: Kari! WHY DID YOU HAVE ME SAY THAT??!!!!   
  
Kari: hee hee...*smiles*  
  
Heero: hm.  
  
Duo: Um...guys.....can we just start to watch Gundam Wing? 'cause I really don't think she'll let us go untill we finish watching all 49 episodes...  
  
Kari: And Endless Waltz!!  
  
Tiffany: OVA's or movie?  
  
Jackie: BOTH!!!  
  
Kari: But that might put it over 24 hours...  
  
Jackie: SO?!  
  
Kari: YEAH!!!  
  
Heero: hm....  
  
Trowa:..................  
  
Quatre: Help...please help me live through this all great Allah.  
  
Duo: ........oh brother......  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!  
  
All: @_@   
  
Heero: Now what?  
  
Wufei: I don't know....  
  
All: *look at Kari*  
  
Kari: Er..hee hee..he hadn't said anything for a while...so...  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Duo: What now?  
  
Kari: er...hee hee....*and now all Wufei fans get mad at me and want to hurt me...please...don't....*  
  
Duo: Why must you keep writing useless things into this er...fic? Why can't we just leave?  
  
Kari: *snif* I'm sad...you all want to leave...*cryes* Fine...go!  
  
Quatre: We're sorry Miss Kari, we'll stay.  
  
Heero: hm.  
  
Trowa:................  
  
Wufei: No way am I staying with this weak onna.  
  
Duo: I'm outta here!  
  
Quatre: *best heero yuy glare o death he can give* Stay...  
  
Duo: er...hee hee, yeah! Why would I want to leave? Silly me.  
  
Kari: Really?! You guys will stay?!   
  
Quatre: Of course.  
  
Jackie: Um, yeah, this is fun and all, but can't we just watch Gundam Wing?  
  
Heero: hm, yes, let's all watch me on the big TV.  
  
All: O.o   
  
Kari: Well, considering...this chapter says that we don't begin to watch Gundam Wing in it..I guess this better end chapter one..  
  
Duo: It dosen't say that.....  
  
Kari: Well, what do think I'm gonna name the next chapter?!!?   
  
Duo: Chapter 2?  
  
Wufei: You MEAN WE ARE GONNA BE HERE FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER?!!  
  
Kari: er...hee hee...You're gonna be here as long as I want...and as long as I get reviews that are good for this....  
  
Jackie: You gonna put any new people in it?  
  
Kari: Hmmmm...don't know....*waves to audiance* ANYONE WANNA GLOMP THE G-BOYS?!  
  
Quatre: That dosen't sound good....  
  
Jackie: SUSH! don't invite them here!  
  
Kari: Aww...come on..the more the merrier...I just hope I have enough Kool-aid, and that my parents don't get home....  
  
Jackie: So, I take it you're inviting inserties?  
  
Kari: SURE! WHY NOT?!!   
  
Tiffany: I doubt anyone would want to be in this....  
  
Kari: *snif* That can't be true...can it you guys? There must be someone out there that wants to come and join us and the G-boys!? Right?!   
  
Jackie: Oh boy, just give up Kari...  
  
Kari: NEVER!!!!! *runs off to somewhere*  
  
Lights: *go out*   
  
Duo: WHOA! What happend? Man, if only some cute fan-girl would show up...while it's all dark...  
  
Jackie: I don't think that's gonna happen...Kari would be that fan-girl...  
  
Duo: REally?! Hmmm..where did she go?  
  
Heero: I really hope no one showes up.  
  
Doorbell: *ring*   
  
All: Oh great......  
  
LA LA LA!!! Could you tell I was bored?! YIPE! Tiffany's the one that told me I should have a drinking game...sorta reminds me of The chamPAIN game...that's a really really really really good fic!!! GO READ IT NOW!!! If you already have, then...just...review mine!! Please!! YEAH! I know someone out there will be nice...if I get enough reviews...I might put more up! Be nice...and ask to be in it...and glomp a g-boy...and I'll put ya in!! Though I'll need a e-mail! LA LA! *runs off, well, skips off rather*  
~Kari  
  
  
Jackie: BTW, Kari...how many are..."enough" reviews?  
  
Kari: Um...hm...let me think....  
  
Jackie: I bet it will have the number 2 in it.....  
  
Kari: hee hee...DUO!!  
  
Jackie: Oh boy..  
  
Kari: Um..let me close my eyes and just type some numbers...  
  
Jackie: No more than 2 please...  
  
Kari: hee hee...OKAY! 62......hmm.....that's really asking a lot...but sure, if I get 62 reviews...I'll finish it! I'll write some more...You all do want to know how the pilots act when they watch Gundam Wing, right?!  
  
Jackie: Just give up...  
  
Kari: NEVER!!! *runs...to...er...wherever it is she keeps running to*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Drinking Game Begins: Ta-Da!!

Disclamer: I don't own...anything...well cept the food coloring I used to dye my hands red...  
Jackie: That was really stupid Kari...  
Kari: I know!! Back to the disclamer: I don't own the g-boys, or the inserties!!   
Jackie: I would hope you didn't own them...  
Kari: WHO INVITED YOU?!  
Jackie:....you....  
Kari: Oh....well, the point is...I don't own this stuff, so don't sue me...I don't have any money!  
Jackie: We knew that already...  
Kari: :P On to the fic!  
  
Jackie: WAIT WAIT!!   
Kari: Huh?  
Jackie: I thought you said only if you got 62 reviews?  
Kari: Oh...I ment for all my ficcys total...and I did...so...I'm writing more!!  
Jackie: Ah, you could have told us that before.  
Kari: I didn't think of it okay?!  
Jackie: *sigh* Whatever.  
Kari: On to the fic, no one wants to read this crap.  
Jackie: No one wanst to read what followes either...  
Kari: :P On to the ficcy!!  
  
*Doorbell rings again, and again, and again, and again*  
  
Duo: Who the hell?! Someone get the damn door!  
  
Jackie: Duo...Kari wanted it rated G!!  
  
Duo: So what?! It's her fault she ran off like that.  
  
*door bell rings some more*  
  
Kari: *stumbles in the room, looking at hands* My hands, they are to stained with blood....  
  
Tiffany: Kari...  
  
Jackie: I always knew she would lose it and kill someone...who was the poor unfortunate soul? Was it Adam?  
  
Kari: My hands, I am unfit to lead the Sank King...  
  
Heero: *pulls out gun* I will kill you.  
  
Kari: AH! Put that away!!   
  
Duo: WHOA!! Her hands really are red!!  
  
Kari: YUP!!  
  
Jackie: I knew it...poor Adam...he's dead....  
  
Tiffany: I actually feel sorry for him....  
  
Quatre: Please...don't hurt me....  
  
Trowa: *stands in front of Quatre to gard him from the psycho*  
  
Kari: It's FOOD COLORING!!!  
  
Duo: Why the hell would you do something like that??  
  
Kari: I felt like it, okay?!  
  
*doorbell keeps ringing*   
  
Kari: AH!! It must be them!!  
  
Duo: Them?  
  
Kari: YEAH!!  
  
Heero: Can't we just start the game?  
  
Kari: Wait!! I have someone else to join us!!  
  
*doorbell keeps rininging*  
  
Duo: Don't open it!!  
  
Kari: Why not?  
  
Trowa: The more people the longer this will be...  
  
Kari: Oh, come on, it will be fun!!  
  
Heero: Hm  
  
Wufei: NO!!   
  
Kari: come on...  
  
Tiffany: Aren't there enough people in this?  
  
Kari: NEVER!! *runs to door and pulls it open, and girl is standing there, she looks around looking for someone* OOOHHH! Hi, Christain!!  
  
C: Hi!! *looks around, spots Quatre. Runs past Kari and jumps on top of Quatre as the other g-boys look on in horror* QUATRE!!!   
  
Duo: Er....  
  
Wufei:..............  
  
Trowa:...........  
  
Heero: ew...hm....  
  
Quatre: Um...miss, could you please get off of me? Please?  
  
C: QUATRE!!! IT'S YOU!!   
  
Jackie: MY QUATRE!! *runs and jumps on Quatre as well*   
  
Quatre: Please...could you...all, not jump on top of me...please?  
  
Tiffany: *sigh* At least no one is after Trowa...  
  
Kari: Yeah...who'd want him?  
  
Tiffany: *death glare*   
  
Duo: NO FAIR!! Why don't any girls run and jump on me?!  
  
Kari: *thinks....* Duo...are you sure you really want that?  
  
Duo: YEAH!!   
  
Tiffany: Kari...don't....  
  
Kari: *sigh* Okay, considering I'm the author, I guess I shouldn't go glomp Duo.  
  
Jackie: *fighting with Christain* MINE!!  
  
C: MY QUATRE!!  
  
Jackie: MMMMMIIIIIIINNNEEEEEE!!!  
  
C: MINE MINE MINE!!!  
  
*continues on in background*  
  
Quatre: *sneaks away from the arguing girls*  
  
Duo: Man, what's up with this? All the girls are supposed to fall for me!!  
  
Kari: Er...well...hee hee....  
  
Tiffany: hee hee??  
  
Kari: Um, never mind...  
  
Heero: Can we start the game already?   
  
C: *runs up to Quatre and pulls something out of her pocket* I've been waiting for this for so long!! *she pulled out a pair of scissors*   
  
Quatre: *look or horror*   
  
Duo: Yipp!*hids behing couch*  
  
C: Just one lock Quatre...pretty pretty please?  
  
Quatre: Um..miss...  
  
C: *chops off a part of his bangs, and holds it up triumphantly in front of Jackie as she runs around the house yelling* I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!! It'S MINE! MINE!!  
  
Jackie: *death glare* itshouldhavebeenmineItellya....  
  
Heero: *sits in front of the TV and watches Gundam wing, Trowa joins him*   
  
Kari: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Christian!! I never said you could cut poor Quatre's hair!!   
  
C: IT'S MINE!!  
  
Tiffany: *goes and joins Trowa and Heero* I'll go get the kool-aid *gets up and goes and gets it, she comes back* Okay, drink when, *picks up piece of paper Kari had written on between chapters* 1. You see your fav. character. 2. You see your least fav. character. 3. You see your fav. Gundam. 4. Anytime Duo cusses. 5. Anytime Heero threatens to kill 6. Wufei mentions justice.   
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Tiffany: Um...yeah....7. Trowa is silent...*rolls eyes* God Kari, it's a good thing this isn't alcholic. 8. When a person yells It's a GUNDAM!! 9. anyone says Gundam *rolls eyes* thanks Kari...10. Relena says Heero.   
  
Heero: Hm.  
  
Trowa: ............  
  
Tiffany: Well, here you go, *hands them each some kool-aid*   
  
Tv: IT'S A GUNDAM!!!  
  
*all drink*  
  
Tv: HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
*all drink*   
  
Tiffany: THIS STUFF IS NASTY!!  
  
Trowa: .....  
  
Heero: Hm.  
  
Kari: *runs around house after Christian yellins* I NEVER SAID YOU COULD CUTE QUATRE'S HAIR!!!   
  
Jackie: *stands there and continues to look very mad*   
  
Quatre: *looks in mirror to see the dammage done by this fan girl* Oh...  
  
Wufei: I'M LEAVING!!!  
  
Kari, Christian: *stop and look at him* But...why?  
  
Jackie: Let him go...  
  
Kari: No...Sandi would get mad....  
  
Jackie: You DIDN'T TELL HER SHE COULD COME, DID YOU???!!  
  
Kari: hee hee..  
  
Wufei: WEAK WOMAN!!!  
  
Kari: Um...  
  
Quatre: Wufei, please stay...why not join Heero and Trowa and Tiffany in playing the game, the faster it's over, the faster we get to leave.  
  
Kari: *looks over at where they are playing the game* NO!! You guys aren't supposed to start yet!!  
  
Heero: hm. The TV was playing.  
  
Trowa: ...........  
  
Tiffany: Please? We're having so much fun, don't make us rewind the tape...  
  
Kari: *sigh* Fine. Whoa! Where did Duo go??  
  
Duo: *stands up from behind the couch* Are the scissors put away?  
  
Kari: Ha ha, Duo's afraid of scissors!!  
  
Wufei: Weak Maxwell, weak.  
  
Duo: Hey!! If you constantly had people out to cut your hair, you'd be afraid too!!  
  
Quatre: Duo has every right to be afraid...I never thought I'd be afraid...but I am now, thanks to Christian.  
  
C: OOOOOOHHHHHH!! Quatre said my name!!!! *faints*   
  
Quatre: *goes bright red*   
  
TV: The Gundams...  
  
*all drink*  
  
Tv: The gundams...  
  
*all drink*  
  
Tv: Can't aford to loose at this point...  
  
Duo: *looks at TV* WHOA! Do I really sound that cool?!  
  
Kari: YEAH!! *resists the urge to go and glomp Duo*   
  
Duo: Man, and yet the girls still go after Quatre...  
  
C: *opens eyes and jumps up* QUATRE??!!!  
  
Jackei: *looks at her in discuste* And I thought I had it bad...  
  
Quatre: Don't feel bad Jackie...  
  
Jackie: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! HE SAID MY NAME!!! *grabs Kari by the collar, and shakes her* HE SAID MY NAME!!!!  
  
Kari: *pulls away* Um...yeah....  
  
Jackie and Christian: *runs and both glomp Quatre* QUATRE!!!  
  
Quatre: *falls on ground, and is totally out of it.*   
  
Jackie: *resists tears* we...we...  
  
C: Hurt...  
  
Jackie: QUATRE!!!!  
  
Jackie and Christian: *try not to cry*  
  
Kari: *sigh* Um...I think it's time for a break...  
  
Heero: Hm.  
  
TV: ...I will kill you.  
  
Heero: *drinks 3 times* [1]  
  
Trowa, Tiffany: *drink once*  
  
Kari: TIME TO GO!!!  
  
Jackie: We hurt Quatre!!!  
  
C: I don't believe it...poor poor Quatre!!  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
Kari: IT'S TIME TO GO!!  
  
Wufei: WE GET TO LEAVE??!!!  
  
Duo: YES!!  
  
Kari: NO! Not you, the audiance...  
  
Duo: Shi...  
  
Kari: *death glare*  
  
Duo: Shoot.   
  
Kari: *yells* TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!!!   
  
*the lights go off*   
  
Doorbell: *rings*  
  
Kari: AH!!! NO!! IT must be the other inserties!!  
  
Doorbell: *rings*  
  
Duo: THERE'RE MORE???!!!!  
  
Kari: Um...hee hee....  
  
Quatre: *runs to the second floor of the house*  
  
Jackie/Christine: We...hurt...QUATRE!!! [2]  
  
Doorbell: *rings*   
  
Kari: OKAY!!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[1] Heero drank 3 times, because, one, Heero threated to kill someone, two, he seen his fav. character...non other than, Heero. and three, she saw his least fav. character Relena.  
  
[2] They didn't realize Quatre had gotten up and ran away. I know, duh, pretty obviouse...but...I like putting end notes!! okay?! OKAY!!  
  
Jackie: That's pretty lame Kari...  
  
Kari: Yeah...so what?  
  
Jackie: I think you should just stop...  
  
Kari: NEVER!!! *runs away...to...um...that place*  
  
Jackie: Kari has informed me, that yes, there will be more of this...awful, horrible, lame...  
  
Kari: *pops head in* I HEARD THAT!!  
  
Jackie: This um...wonderful. *cringes* fic. She still has 3 more people to insert, and she will insert them, as well as she is still excepting inserties. DON'T DO IT!! THE MORE OF YOU THERE ARE, THE LONGER THIS WILL BE! PLEASE!! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL OF US!! DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS FICCY!!   
  
Kari: *pops head in again* I HEARD THAT TOO!!! That's the last time I let you do the end notes!!!!  
  
Jackie: Um...yeah...anyways, Read and Review!! *lowers voice* give her bad reviews...then maybe she wont finish this...  
  
Kari: I HEAD THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackie: Er...hee hee....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. More Nonsense Stupidity!!

Teacher: DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!  
Students: *groan*   
Chibi Duo: Can't we have nap time instead?  
Chibi Quatre: How about Sharing time?  
CHibi Heero: *mummbles* how about killing time?  
Chibi Trowa: Quiet Time?  
Chibi Wufei: JUSTIC TIME!!!  
  
Optimistic God of Death: DISCLAIMER TIME!!!   
Audience: *groans*  
Random Audience member: How about read a different ficcy time?  
RAM2: How about kill OGD time?  
(OGD: I HEARD THAT!!)  
RAM3: GRAB YOUR PITCH FORKS!!! LET'S STORM THE SET!!!!  
RAM4: How about time for intermission?  
RAM5: How about time to leave?  
  
Kari: DISCLAIMER TIME!!!  
others on set: *groan*  
  
Jackie: WAIT!!! I SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING!!!  
  
Kari: Huh?  
  
Trowa: Everyone hates reading disclaimers, so, to torture your poor readers even more, you will make it very long and pointless.  
  
Kari: @_@ Um...that was the point....  
  
Jackie: SHE DOESN'T OWN IT!!  
  
Duo: SHE DOESN'T OWN ME OR THE OTHER GUYS!!  
  
Heero: She doesn't own my Gundam, or the others!!  
  
Trowa: She doesn't own anything related to GW except merchandise.  
  
C: SHE DOESN'T OWN QUATRE!!!  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* She doesn't own her house! Her parents do!  
  
Wufei: SHE DOESN'T OWN A SENSE OF JUSTICE!!  
  
Tiffany: SO DON'T SUE HER!!!!  
  
All: ON TO THE FIC!!  
  
Kari: *evil glare*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari: *runs in* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Duo: *yawns* What time is it?  
  
Kari: Um..........I don't know.....  
  
Duo: And why is that?  
  
Kari: hee hee...you know how it is, in places where you will watch the clock because you want to get out, they never have them....  
  
Duo: ooooohhhhhh.....  
  
Kari: LA LA! *skips over to TV where Tiffany, Trowa, and Heero are* HHHHHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: ........  
  
Heero: Hm.  
  
Tiffany: Kari...please....we just want to finish watching this show, so that we can all leave....  
  
Kari: *sniff* You guys don't like me anymore?  
  
Jackie: YOU MADE ME HURT QUATRE!!!!!  
  
C: ME TOO!!!!   
  
Kari: Er...hee hee....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Optimistic God of Death: Wait...didn't the last part end with the door bell being rung?   
  
Goggles: Um, duh! [1]  
  
Serious Clown: Baka! [2]  
  
OGD: Um...hee hee...I guess I better got check..guess that's what I get for waiting so long to write more..hee he....*runs off*  
  
Goggles: Baka, baka baka.  
  
Serious Clown: We could all just leave while she's gone....  
  
Goggles: Hey!!  
  
OGD: *runs back in*  
  
G/SC: *shoulders droop*  
  
OGD: huh?   
  
Goggles: Nothing..so?  
  
OGD: hee hee...yes....the door bell was rining....hee hee...  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Doorbell: *rings*  
  
Kari: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs and opens the door, Quatre, who has returned, is standing on the stairs hiding in horror as AJ spots him, and runs in*  
  
AJ: QUAT!!!!!!!! IT'S REALLY QUAT!!!! MY DEAR QUATTY!!!!   
  
Quatre: *look of horror on his face, runs up the stairs and out of sight*  
  
C: QUATRE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jackie: MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!  
  
AJ: NANI?!!!! KARI!!!!  
  
Kari: HUH?! *runs over*  
  
AJ: You never told me that these two *points to Jackie and Christian* would be here while I was trying to glomp Quat-chan.   
  
Kari: Er...hee hee...didn't I? I thought I made that point clear...er...yeah...*nervous laugh*  
  
Jackie: *sniff* I thought I was the only Quatre lover in this fic!!!!  
  
C: I thought it was just me and Jackie!!!  
  
AJ: *glances over and see's Quatre peeking to see if it's safe to come out yet* QQQQQQUUUUUUUAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!! *runs to stairs*  
  
C/Jackie: QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAATTTTRRRRRREEEEEEE!!!!! *run after him*  
  
Kari: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Heero: Hm.   
  
Wufei: Shut up Woman!!  
  
Kari: hee hee, sorry, had to do that...HEY!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!! IT'S MY HOUSE!!!!! DON'T GO UP THERE!!!!! NNOOOOOOO!!!!! *runs up the stairs.  
  
C: QUATRE!!!! *opens door*   
  
Jackie: CUTE KAWAII GOGGLES BOY!!!!  
  
AJ: QUATTY!!!!  
  
*the 3 continue to search the upper level of the house in search of Quatre*  
  
Trowa, Tiffany, Heero: *are on episode 32, just so you know, and they have all had to go and get more kool-aid many many times*   
  
Wufei: *comes in and sits down with some chips and pop corn* Hm. This is weak.   
  
Tiffany: So, you raid the kitchen?  
  
Wufei: Hm. Women.  
  
Tiffany: *rolls eyes* Give me some pop corn! *grabs for it*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
*this sorta stuff continues in back ground, as more and more of the people run out of energy, they begin to join and watch GW*  
  
Quatre: *looks around nervously at other stair case [3] then comes down and joins in watching GW* Phew. They are still up there looking for me. I think I'm safe.   
  
Kari: *comes down stairs* It's hopeless, they are going through everything!!! *sigh* Oh well,   
  
Duo: Damn.  
  
Kari: *evil glare* What?  
  
Duo: No fan girls for me?? All for Quatre? That is so not cool!! Come on, everyone knows I'm the best.   
  
Kari: hee hee, yeah...I told all Duo fans they aren't invited...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goggles: No you didn't....  
  
OGD: WELL I DID NOW!! DUO'S MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! *runs off*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo: Wh...wh...why?!!  
  
Kari: Believe me, look at poor Quatre...no one wants to get glomped.  
  
Duo: BUT I DO!!!!  
  
Kari: NO!!  
  
Duo: *pouts* fine! *is quiet for a few seconds* I'M HUNGRY!!! *runs to kitchen, and then grabs some lucky charms and joins the others in watching Gundam Wing* WHOOOA!!!!! AM I cool or what???!!  
  
TV: THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HELL!!!!  
  
Duo: OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Look at me!!! I rock!!! Man! I need kool-aid! I just seen my all time fav. character, I gotta drink! Oh! Fav. Gundam too!!   
  
Kari: *rolls eyes*   
  
Back upstairs  
  
AJ: *is sitting in a little ball in one corner of the hall rocking back and forth* I didn't even get to glomp Quat....*sniff*  
  
Jackie: It's okay..we'll find him.....  
  
C: Yeah....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
OGD: Isn't is just amazing how fans are? When the person is around they fight like crazy, and then, when they are looking for him, they become all supportive and all...weird....  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie: We'll find him. I know we will...  
  
AJ: *sniff* We have too..  
  
C: *sniff* What if we never find him?  
  
Jackie: *sniff* don't say that!!  
  
AJ/Jackie/C: *all burst into tears over poor Quatre*  
  
Back downstairs:  
  
Trowa: *blinks, as he begins to fall asleep*   
  
Tiffany: *is laying on the floor asleep*  
  
Heero: *Is just sitting, watching, long out of kool-aid*  
  
Wufei/Duo: *are eating*  
  
Kari: *sigh* Why again did I bring you guys here?  
  
All: *shrug*  
  
Kari: Oh...okay...Well, GOOD NIGHT!!   
  
Duo: WHAT?!!  
  
Kari: ....good night....I'm going to sleep...  
  
Wufei: OH NO!! Woman!! You never told us we could sleep!!  
  
Kari: Um...well, hee hee...you can't..  
  
Trowa: ................*death glare, of some sort....*  
  
Heero: *pulls gun from spandex space [4]* You're in over your head.  
  
Kari: um...hee hee...  
  
Duo: YOU MEAN I COULD HAVE BEEN SLEEPING????!!!!  
  
Kari: I um...NO!! You were not allowed to sleep, but now I'm very tired, so Um...sure...sleep....fine...BE THAT WAY! But you have to stop the tape..unless one person stays up and continues to watch it....TIFFANY!!!  
  
Tiffany: *jumps up* Huh?! I'm up!  
  
Kari: Sure, WAKE UP!!  
  
Quatre: Miss, could you please not yell?  
  
Duo: DON'T BOTHER TO CALL HER MISS!!! SHE'S JUST A  
  
Wufei: WEAK WOMAN WITH NO JUSTICE!!  
  
Duo: Um...that too...but I was gonna say something else....  
  
~~~~~~~  
OGD: hee hee...censorship...gotta love how they cut stuff....  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kari: Um..well, go to sleep....'cause I am..but, just...make sure someone is watching GW so we can just get this over with...*walks upstairs and to her room, ignoring the 3 teary eyed girls in the corner*  
  
*the 6, yeah...H,D,T,Q,W,T...yeah, the 6 people watching Gundam Wing play rock paper scissors.   
Duo: SCISSORS??!!! WHERE??!!   
Kari: ah..ha...DUO IS AFRAID OF SCISSORS!   
Duo: I AM NOT!!   
Kari: Yeah, they are playing rock paper scissors.*  
  
Heero: *laughs evily* SUCKERS!! *he just beat everyone at one round, so he is out*  
  
Trowa, and Wufei and Tiffany: *they all get out*  
  
Quatre/Duo: Rock! Paper! Scissors! *Duo: Scissors, (ha ha, see, I am not afraid of them! Quatre: Rock)  
  
Duo: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All others: *arage themselves and go to sleep*  
  
AJ/Jackie/C: *all fell asleep crying in the corner*  
  
Kari: *is in bed and asleep long ago, hee hee...I love being the author!*  
  
Duo: *sits in front of the TV as it plays on and on*  
  
Lights: *turn off*  
  
Duo: *sits there just watching..*  
  
...............................................................  
  
AJ: HI! She said I could do the end ramblings this time!!!! First, she told me to show you these marked end notes...  
[1] Goggles is Jackie pen name  
[2] Serious Clown is Tiffany's pen name  
[3] HEY! I can have as many stair cases as I want!!   
[4] What Jackie calls where Heero keeps his Gun...hope you don't mind me using that Goggles!!   
  
AJ: She also told me to tell you that she is sorry for writing more of this so that you have to read it.   
  
Jackie: SHE SHOULD BE!!!  
  
AJ: Oh..I thought it was funny....  
  
Jackie: THAT'S JUST 'CAUSE YOU GET TO BE IN IT!!  
  
AJ: So do you..  
  
Jackie: Yeah...well.just...please...don't want to be in this fic..I mean, she still has Gemini to insert, and then she might toss in her little sister...That's another chapter at least....this thing is gonna pull 5 chapters!!!!! Please!!! STOP!! Don't read anymore!!! SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!! MWHAHA *cough* Ahem, sorry.  
  
AJ: *thinking to self: What did I get myself into?* And Kari also says To please Review!!! Give her nice reviews and maybe more will be up faster!  
  
Jackie: AH!! SAY IT SUCKS!! TELL HER IT'S THE WORST!!! WE DON'T WANT ANY MORE!!  
  
AJ: *sniff* That means I'll never find Quatre....  
  
Jackie: *sniff* AH!! GOOD REVIEWS! SHE NEEDS GOOD REVIEWS!!   
  
~~~~~  
OGD: *smiles evily* hee hee...I love how I can manipulate the people in my fics...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
~~~~~  
  
AJ: She also says she's sorry for all the little ramblings and notes and all that fun stuff in the fic, before it, and after it. Good night!!  
  
OGD: BTW, if you actually are still reading all this rambling crap...put a * after your review!! LA LA!!! *runs off again*   
  
  
  
  



End file.
